Conventionally, a powder press molding device molding a compacted powder pellet by pressurizing a powder of metal, carbon, ceramic or the like is known. Generally, after the powder is supplied to a cavity defined by a die plate and a lower punch, the powder press molding device molds the compacted powder pellet via pressurizing the powder in the cavity by a punch fixed to a ram.
A powder press molding device described in Patent Document 1 (JP Patent No. 2009-255112 A) places a cavity just below a punch by rotating a rotation table by a predetermined angle after a powder is supplied to the cavity provided in the rotation table, and the powder press molding device inserts the punch into the cavity to pressurize and mold the powder. According to this, the powder press molding device shortens a cycle time.
However, in the powder press molding device described in Patent Document 1, since the cavity rotates together with the rotation table, the powder supplied to the cavity receives gravitational acceleration. Accordingly, when a density of the powder in the cavity becomes inhomogeneous, and when the powder is pressurized and molded by the punch, a distribution of a density in a compacted powder pellet or an accuracy of dimensions may be deteriorated.